Trials by Fire
by Armageddon flame
Summary: What happens when Sg1 meets little Yugi Moto,a boy who changes quickly and drastically?Is he a Goa-uld,or something else?
1. Default Chapter

Trials by Fire   
-

Armageddon flame:I dont own Yugioh,or Stargate Sg1

Ryou,Daniel & Yugi:Please dont sue her.

-  
Chapter 1:Old friends and nameless pharoahs  
"Jack,just relax"

Jack turned around.The park was deserted except for about six kids in the distance,and a few others hovering around a table.The sun was low in the sky.The grass was still moist,or well,what was left of it was.His friend,the somewhat annoying archaeologist was still reading a set of photos.Daniel jusy wouldn't give up decoding the hieroglyphs.Teal'c was fairly silent as always,watching everything warily.

'He needs to get out more,'Jack thought.

Samantha was typing a mile a minute on her laptop,under one of the trees.Something seemed to be frustrating her.

'Maybe I should strike up a conversation,'Jack thought.'Nah.'

He turned to Teal'c.This was getting boring.

"So,...um,how's Ryac?"

"He is well,O'Neill."

"Bratac?"

"Bratac is also well."

Jack turned toward Daniel,who scribbled a few notes.He noticed Jack watching.

"Any luck at all,Danny?"

Daniel shook his head.

'What kind of writing could confuse Daniel?'Jack wondered.

(Meanwhile...)

Yugi was thinking about the new ancient Egyptian exhibit.  
'What could it possibly be?Could it have something to do with Yami.Or Bakura,maybe.What's taking Yami?'Yugi thought.

He stared around his soulroom,still as innocent as ever.It was mostly filled up with childhood toys, and a few duel monsters posters.There was nothing to suggest or even hint that he had a mind-link to a powerful pharoah who once saved mankind,or to what that pharoah and Yugi had been through in hte past few years.

Yugi's mind was filled up with questions about the new exhibit.They were definitely making a big deal about it at the museum.He'd even heard they invited the some of the best linguists from America.

(At the Same time...)

Jack,Daniel,and Teal'c had watched Carter for some time now.She seemed to be concentrating intensely.

'She must be insane to work on vacation.'Jack thought.

Daniel finally worked up the courage to say something.Carter wasn't very agreeable lately,but...

"Put it down,Sam.It's vacation."

"No.I'm almost finished.Just let me finish."

"Sam,you need to do somehing else."

"No.I've almost got a working model."

Daniel shot a look of defeat at Jack,who raised an eyebrow.

'Quit being such a pushover.'Jack thought.

"Put the laptop down."

"I've almost got it-"

"The stuff wont erase itself.Save what you'v got,then put it down."

"Sir-"

"Now.Fresh air now,complicated math later.Besides,we all agreed to got to the museum."

Carter knew she had to go.She put the laptop in her bag.She and the team slowly got up.

"You took one for the team."

(Elsewhere...)

"Ryou,"

Bakura blinked.He switched with his hikari.He hated imitating Ryou.

"Ryou,your friends are on the phone."

He nodded.'They must want to go to the museum,'

/Going to the museum,landlord/

/Yes./Ryou answered pleasantly./I'll let you take over later if you let me go./

/Deal,hikari./

Ryou practically flew toward the phone.

"Hey,Bakura,do you wanna go see the new exhibit with us?"asked Tea's voice.

"Sure.The spirit said he doesnt mind ."

"He isnt going to cause any trouble,is he?"

"No.I dont think he really cares about it."

"Okay.So I guess we'll meet you there at noon,is that alright?"

Ryou agreed.He put the phone down,told his parents.They didnt mind,so he raced out the door.In his rush,he tripped a few times.Bakura,who was sleeping in his soul room,got very irritated,and scolded him the whole time.

/What in Ra's name could have made you this excited/

'Atleast we've been on better terms lately,'Ryou thought sadly.'Bakura's less crazy anyhow...'

/I heard that,baka./

(At the Museum...)

They finally reached the museum.Daniel was taking forever to see each one.

"Another sarcophi-thingy?"Jack said when they reached a mummy case.

There were around ten exhibits in one room,each behind it's own glass case.Daniel carefully studied each one with his eyes,to memorize every detail.To the annoyance of Jack,he read a few aloud,but then Daniel decided to talk to the much more interested Sam instead.Carter and Daniel pondered references to a nameless Pharoah while Teal'c (or more likely,Murry) and Jack talked about whatever crossed Jack's mind.

"There are all these monster carvings,"Carter said."What do you think they represent?"

"It's supposed to be attributed to a game,"Daniel said.

Jack cut in sarcastically,"A game?With giant man-eating monsters?Sounds fun.What do you think,Murry?"

"On Chulak,there were references to Taur'i creatures with abnormal abilites."

"Really?What did it say?"

"They were not very thorough.I remember very little."

Teal'c had to stop when someone walked by.She was wearing Egyptian garments.

"Hello.My name is Ishizu Ishtar.May I help you?"

"Hello,Ishizu.Where's the new exhibit?"

Ishizu noticed Daniel immediately.She smiled and pointed ahead.

"Dr.Jackson?"She said."I havent seen you since-"

"Since my theory flopped.I know.How's Marik?"

"He hasn't...been himself lately.But it will pass."

Ishizu led them through exhibits then even made Jack ask about them,or atleast he would have if several kids hadn't just approached their guide.

They were the weirdest group he ever saw,for the most part,even counting all the aliens he'd seen.One was a brown-eyed albino with a british accent.The kid had a strange giant golden necklace with an eye on it.The midget with tri-coloured-spiky-hair and purple eyes next to him had a similar one over a dog collar.Over to the side was another weird boy with a golden stick with one of those eyes on it in his hand.The other three were actually normal.

Ishizu introduced them.They names were Yugi Moto,Ryou Bakura,Marik Ishtar,Tea Gardner,Joey Wheeler,and Tristan Taylor.

Yugi talked to Daniel,Carter, and Ishizu the whole time,leaving Jack to think and observe.

"Yugi,do you think I could see your duel disk?It's very advanced holograpghic technologhy,and I've wanted to study one-"

"I would let you,but Kaiba wont have anything to do with the military." Yugi said.

"You know Seto Kaiba?"

"Seto Kaiba hates us all.Especially Yugi."Ryou said.

They got even more chatty when Ishizu found the new display.The kids hovered over it like five-year-olds in a candyshop.It was a seven- foot high sand-coloured tablet full of hierglyphs and more monster images.Inbetween those images were two figures that resembled...Bakura,fighting against someone.Next to it was another stone with a Yugi-lookalike and a different figure.

Ryou stared at the stone,oblivoius to Jack.

/Who are they/Bakura snapped,who had finally woken up.

/They were in the museum.One of them seems to know Ishizu.Dont do anything rash,please./

/Then explain to me why you and the Pharoah are standing next to those particular carvings in front of them/

/They wont harm us./

Bakura sent a mental whack at Ryou.

/Have you learned nothing being my hikari/

Bakura read the carvings.Ryou sensed him smiling mentally.

'Ah,I remember that.' thought the King of Thieves.

Yugi didn't really notice Jack either.

/Yami,it's Bakura./

/A carving of Bakura/

Yami paused for a moment.What if the strangers notice this?

/I do not trust them./He said finally./We will have to be wary.../

Jack watched the kid called Yugi for a moment.But that was enough.Jack saw little Yugi's eyes flash red.The kid's voice changed slightly,too,along with his personality.

Carter noticed it.So did Daniel.But no one dared to say anything.


	2. Disturbingly Familiar

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

Armageddon flame:I hate Algebra...I hate anything with only one answer.Stupid test!

Daniel:It's not that hard.Just study for once.

Armageddon flame:You're not helping...and I decide what happens to you.Anyway,sorry

I havent updated in a long time.It's just that the last few stargate sg-1 episodes have left me with writer's block.They finally killed the replicators when they were going to be in the story later. Darn.Any ideas?Anyone?

Bakura:MOVE ON ALREADY!

Armageddon flame:Try getting more sleep,Baka-Kura.Less midnight plundering for you.

Bakura:(summons shadow realm)

Armageddon flame:(running)I do not own Yugioh,or Stargate Sg1

Yugi:Please dont sue her.

Chapter 2:Disturbingly Familiar

Previously,on _Trials by Fire:_

_/Yami,it's Bakura./_

_/A carving of Bakura/_

_Yami paused for a moment.What if the strangers notice this?_

_/I do not trust them./He said finally./We will have to be wary.../_

_Jack watched the kid called Yugi for a moment.But that was enough.Jack saw little Yugi's eyes flash red.The kid's voice changed slightly,too,along with his personality._

_Carter noticed it.So did Daniel.But no one dared to say anything._

Until,that is,Jack signaled them for a quick talk.Carter and Daniel swiftly but quietly left the group.Teal'c stayed to keep an eye out for any other strange behavior.If that kid was a Goa-uld,then who knows how many others could be compromised?They began when they were well away from everyone.It took about five minutes for anyone to gather the courage to speak aloud.Finally,Daniel stepped forward from his little corner.

"I know you saw that,Jack,"Daniel said.

"I know too."Jack said,sarcastically.

Jack really wasn't in the mood for this.Was there anywhere that he didn't have to worry about the galaxy?As selfish as it might sound,why couldn't anyone solve their own problems?Any why did other people like the Goa-ulds,like Anubis,have to create the problems?Oh,yeah.Power.

"Well,then what do you propose we do?"Jack said.

A pause.What should they do?What could they do?

"We have to report this,"Carter said.

"And?"

"And,well,we do know the kid's name.Yugi Moto. Obivously,with the Duel Disc,He was in the Battle City Tournament.That narrows it down a bit.Not a whole lot of people went to that one."

"Wasn't Yugi Moto the champion?"Daniel asked.

"Yes.I think so.That's probably why a symbiote would choose him,"Carter said.

"Because he won a game several times?"Jack said,looking lost.

"It isn't just any old game,General,"Carter said."It's 95 mental.Only strategists can win a Duel Monsters tournment."

Jack fell silent.More Goa-uld strategists?That wasn't good...

_**(Around this time...)**_

The exhibits were fascinating to Ryou.It was almost as if he could get to know Bakura better without the pain of asking him.After all,the spirit wouldn't share much of his past,except that he was King of Thieves.Still,as much as Bakura ordered Ryou around and witheld thing from him,the tomb robber never hurt him seriously,since Bakura needed him.

They all moved on to the next display.Ryou was accidently pushed to the side.

"Sorry,Bakura."

"It's alright."Ryou said.

/Be careful.You're not the only one who can feel that./

/Sorry,Bakura./Ryou said./So,what will you do later/

/None of you concern,_hikari._...I have big plans./

Ryou decided to listen to Yugi and Ishizu's conversation.She was telling them an old Egyptian legend about false deities who sometimes corrupted Pharoahs.

"Could anyone stop them?"Yugi said.

"They were resisted often.It is said they retreated to their homeland when there were but eight of them left,around five thousand years ago."Ishizu said.

/Not just a legend./Bakura said through the mindlink./I'll bet those demons are still around./

/There were mind-controlling-/

/Yes.There was.But they were only a minor threat compared to the Shadows./

The spirit of the ring seemed to be in a better mood.Ryou took this oppotunity to talk to Bakura,to learn more about his yami's past.

/You said you were a tomb robber,right?The King of Thieves/Ryou said.

Bakura's spirit form beside him smiled evilly.

/I was just wondering.You mentioned 'Diabound' once.Wasn't that your really powerful Ka/

Bakura,feeling a little less snappish than earlier,began to tell some of his exploits.Ryou didn't like hearing about blood,guts,and crime,but his Yami wasn't exactly the kind of person you'd want to argue with or tell what to do.

_**(And while this was happening...) **_

"Challenge him,"Jack said.

Carter said,somewhat disbelievingly,"Challenge the World Champion?"

"Yeah,that's the one.Challenge him,"

"Jack's right.We need to know what we're dealing with,"Daniel said.

Carter paused.

"I dont have any cards,though."

"They're not to expensive,are they?It's paper with ink on it."Jack said

"Then try a half-deck duel.That's the real test."Daniel said.

Jack stared at both of them.

"How do you both know so much about this game?"

Daniel replied,"Ishizu's brother Marik really liked Duel Monsters.He played everyone atleast once during the digs in Egypt."

Jack now looked to Carter for her explaination.

"I was only interested in the holographic technology used for the duels,but I had to learn about the game before I could get answers to my questions."

"Back to the real issue.How did they get here here without the gate and,courtesy of the Jaffa's last victory,without their own ships?"Jack whispered,making sure there was no cameras.

For this,Carter had no answer.

_**(Dun dun dun...)**_

/Yami,what's wrong/Yugi asked.

No answer.Yugi still sensed worry through the mind link.

/Yami,please tell me.I know when your worried./

/It's that obvious,huh?I was just wondering...about certain things...Just thinking./

Yugi tried to get his dark to think about other things.

/Hey,do you remember when I first solved the puzzle,and-/

/I remember everything.Even when I tried to send that Ra-damn toaster to the Shadow Realm./

/Toasters don't have souls,Yami./

/Then why does it hate me/Yami said.

/It doesn't.Technology can just be difficult sometimes./

_**(Around this time...)**_

"I guess technology can difficult even for Carter."Jack said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.Carter took a moment to think.To her,it all seemed vaguely,strangely...disturbingly even...somewhat _familiar._No.That was impossible.She wasn't ever part of anything like this highly weird exhibit.Daniel maybe.

But not her.

"Did anyone else notice the carvings...?"She said.

"They could be fakes."Jack said

"Yeah...But they seem authenic."Daniel said.

"That just means the fakers are good at their job."Jack said.

Daniel and Carter nodded.At least one of them still had common sense.

Carter's thoughts resumed wandering.It was likely to be fake,but what if it wasn't?Alot of strange things had been happening lately,not that things weren't always strange.

Suddenly the room stank.Such is the price of hanging around with men.Atleast the smell that could kill Godzilla had distracted her from the disturbingly familiar feeling.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

Armageddon flame:Short,but this is all I can do for now...oh,and I dont own Godzilla.


End file.
